Victuuri: (Lemon) Love for both you and skating
by AnimeFanficQueen2001
Summary: Victor X Yuri. Two part, second part is lemon...maybe, depending on my mood. Either way, this is yaoi/BoyXBoy love if you do not like this please do not read...blah blah
1. Chapter 1

Yuri sighed as he stretched his arms, waiting for his name to be called to the rink to perform. Viktor watched from behind, drinking in Yuri's appearance again over and over, for the umpteenth time since he said Yuri was his student. There was more to that story. In truth, when Viktor's and Yuri's eyes first met—Viktor knew someone he wanted to know better, someone to love better than anything he ever had, excluding Makkachin of course.

"V-Viktor," Yuri called, a cute smile on his face that didn't hide the nervousness in his eyes, "...I'll win."

"I believe you will, Yuri." Viktor returned the smile, but he couldn't control the pounding in his heart. This time it wasn't because of Yuri being the cute little thing he was. Yurio was glaring at them from the other side of the stadium, looking over the top pissed then he'd usual be. Maybe it was because J.J was also competing.

Viktor knew Yuri was scared about performing, like he normally was, but with a thousand year like stare watching the Japanese skater's every move was more than enough to under stand why. However, it was only causing more stress to the poor boy.

"Yuri."

"W-What is it?" The Japanese male turned back toward him. There was a cold sweat forming on Yuri's cheeks, Viktor could see it. The white haired Russian approached the shorter male, wrapping his arms around him.

"You can do this, Yuri. I've seen everything and I know for a fact you will win. Now, show them everything you've got, there's going to be a treat if you win...or lose, it'll be my treat." he winked, causing Yuri to slightly blush.

"I-I'll make sure to win, Viktor!" Yuri gave the best smile he could give, trying his best to cloud over his worry about messing up or losing. Knowing himself, he most likely would probably fall a few times during the whole routine...but that couldn't stop him from trying his best to impress everyone—at the stadium and those who were watching. Minako and Mari were in the crowd as well, their cheers were already reaching Yuri's ears, filling him up with good amount of confidence.

Viktor patted Yuri's head, placing a light kiss on his right hand quickly before anyone saw. "Dazzle them."

Yuri nodded his head and turned towards the ice rink. He pushed himself on to the ice, listening to the myriad of clapping hands and voices for him. Standing in the center, the cheering died down as the sound of the music rose. Yuri's arms swayed in motions as the melody filled his mind, returning himself to the many hours of practice he had before the event.

He could do it; he was going to win for Viktor's sake as a World Champion skater, for his family and friends, for his passion, and for the love of his coach.

Yuri started moving in graceful motions across the ice, the sound of his skates barely heard from the music's tune. Viktor watched, enjoying the movements his student performed and the amazement on the judges' face.

He was performing the many different moves Viktor had done in his past career, bending them all together to the music's tune, gracefully and beautifully. Viktor had never felt so proud to watch Yuri skate, this performance was going to win no matter what—even Yurio was watching in awe. Viktor knew Yuri had been spending more then the normal needed hours both practicing and studying Viktor's movement from past competitions. Viktor had watched Yuri practice every jump, movement, and expression he had carried.

Finally, he stopped in the center of the rink, breathing heavily. The crowd cheered and threw countless items into the rink. Yuri bowed slightly, picked up a few items, and left the rink.

He had done it. Everything was perfect—sure there were a few times where his movements were bit off, but every jump, movement, and expression he practiced.

Sitting down next to Viktor, his heart pounded loudly in his ears. He wanted to get higher than Yurio, higher than J.J, higher than anyone could have.

"And Yuri Katsuki makes a powerful comeback with an 89.14, leaving him with a score of 290.12!" He felt Viktor's hand give his own a squeeze of happiness, he grinned brightly and hugged him tightly. "He is now in first place—"

His heart jumped at the sound of his score. Did he really score that high?!

"He has won!"

Yuri's brown eyes looked over to Viktor, who pressed their foreheads together, smiling brightly. Yuri hugged him back, not being able to contain his excitement.

"I-I did it, Viktor!" He looked up, meeting the shining blue eyes that he wished he could stare into forever.

"I said you'd win, Yuri. Come on, I'll give you that re—"

Countless reporters stormed up towards them. How they managed to get in was the first thing Yuri asked himself. Viktor pulled Yuri behind him, the same smile he wore whenever answering questions plastered on his face.

"Yuri and I have a few things to take care of, please excuse us. We will answer everything soon. Let's go, Yuri!" Viktor pulled an unstable walking Yuri away from everything, bring him out to the streets and straight to there hotel room. Again, Yuri wondered how they were able to do such a thing.

Viktor, in truth, only wanted Yuri for himself after this. Even if he lost, Viktor still would've give him the gift he planned, not caring—he could no longer kept himself together. Plus Yuri's birthday was coming up and Viktor planned to confess everything he felt to Yuri anyways.

Opening the door to their hotel room, the Russian pulled the younger Japanese skater inside. Yuri stumbled in, he ankles finally giving in from the amount of pain of walking through the city in skates and balancing, and fell to the floor. Viktor close the door, the sound of it locking touched Yuri's ears as his legs were lifted up by two hands. His skates were removed carefully with his socks, his bare feet touched gently by Viktor's lips.

Yuri blushed. "V-V-Viktor! What are you doing?!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Russian gave a slightly painful look toward Yuri, who was swooned in a second, "Please...Let me love you."

The heart beat that had only been racing a few paces faster then before skyrocketed. It felt as if any second, at anything Victor was thinking of doing, his heart would burst into a million pieces. Victor did have more experience than him—even if they were not that far apart in age—and would probably be able to do things Yuri could never dream of doing with anyone else. His so-called "idolization" was love, and not the silly fan-girl love. It was a love that made him feel as if he had been star-crossed.

This story wasn't going to end like it did in the book "Romeo and Juliet", it was going to end wonderfully—even if no one expected them as who they were.

"...Victor..."

"May I, Yuri?"

All Yuri did was nod in response. His voice box refusing to work, causing all the words he wanted to say in his throat. Victor's hands slid down gently, kissing his bare feet once again like he were a princess. Those hands moved up towards his upper body, removing his jacket and shirt before planting a kiss on his neck. Yuri's face exploded into red, feeling as if it was going to melt off.

"You're so cute, Yuri...Don't hide your faces from me, only I'm allowed to see them." Victor purred softly, nuzzling his face into the crook of Yuri's neck as his long fingers hooked on to the hem of the younger skater's pants.

Yuri moved his hands away. His face exposed to Victor like the rest of his body as his underwear was slid down gracefully.

" _(1)_ _что симпатичное тело..._ " Victor whispered, his fingers pinching away at Yuri's nipples. "Perfect shape of a skater's body as well..."

"Mmhm..." Yuri tried to hold in his voice wanting to escape in moans. Why did he suddenly feel so much pleasure? Victor barely touched him and he was already feeling hot, hotter than ever before. He felt the Russian's hands guide down his body, lips kissing and teeth lightly nibbling at his skin. The lower part of his body moving on its own, his own member hardening at every touch.

Victor was fully aware of what was happening with his body, for he was already giving Yuri's cock light kisses. His nimble fingers already pinched at his ass, slowly pushing one finger in. Yuri jolted up as he felt Victor's finger, moaning loudly as the finger began to curl. The Japanese male gripped the sheets, there was a slight pain but Victor was taking that away with ease.

"V-Victor..." He moaned, his voice breaking free from it's prison. The Russian smiled lightly, obviously happy about the sounds escaping Yuri's throat. He himself had been through enough, his pants were tighter then normal and the lust in him grew greatly. Victor took Yuri's hand, kissing the golden ring on his ring finger.

"Do you trust me, Yuri?" Victor's voice came out like a purr in Yuri's ear as he nodded in response, his mind trying to find the words he learned in Russian a few days before.

" _(2)Со всем моим существом я люблю тебя_." He managed to say, maybe not pronouncing the words right, but he still said it. Although he really didn't say _'I trust you'_ , the words were pure enough for Victor know he wanted the same. _'I love you'_ was a lot more powerful than saying he trusted him—or at least in Yuri's mind.

Victor's face possessed a small blush as he heard the words leave Yuri's mouth. Never did he expect Yuri to actual learn Russian and swoon him. Although he sounded rather nervous, Victor just grinned brightly, kissing the ringed hand once again. The older Russian nodded his head, removing his own clothing in the blink on an eye. Yuri's brown eyes looked away. A crimson blush blooming on his cheeks once again as his hand covered his eyes.

Yuri heard his heart beating wildly, as if it could jump out of his rib-cage and run off in a red wet sack. Every time Victor touched him it was always like that. His heart beating wildly as the passion he felt crossed though his veins.

"Are you nervous, Yuri?" Victor's sudden question made the younger male jump. His brown eyes looked up to the light crystal blue that tined Victor's. He slowly nodded his head. Although he had though about it, he had never acted out. Yuri had always somewhat hoped that Yuko would have been his first, but when he left, that 'dream' had gone down the gutter. Although she was married with kids, pretty troublesome ones, Yuri knew she was happy. Just like he was at this moment.

Victor's lips touched his: deep, soft, and passionate. His hands let go of the sheets and tangled within the short gray locks of the Russian.

 _Soft_...his hair was soft.

Yuri's arms then dropped down to wrap around Victor's neck, pulling the slightly older male closer to him. Their chests touched.

"Good." Victor mumbled. He pushed himself in, nearly giving a groan from the sudden tightness of Yuri. The male under him let out a sound of pain as his eyes teared slightly, but were held back. Victor kissed Yuri's cheek, lowly whispering sweet things to him in order to calm him down.

He felt Yuri's body relax, the grip around his neck loosened. Although it hurt, the comfort Victor gave had made Yuri relax himself—as if they were at the rink ice skating together.

That's right...they were just skating together...

"I'm going to move a bit faster, is that alright?" Yuri nodded with out thinking and nearly cried out when Victor had suddenly slammed their hips together harshly. Tears brimmed his eyes from the sudden pain, but the tender caring lips of Victor touched his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Victor kissed Yuri's cheeks over and over in caring touches, "I'm just really happy I finally have this moment with you, Yuri."

"V-Victor..." Yuri smiled through tears filled eyes, the clear and salt drops ran down his cheeks, "I-I'm happy too..."

Victor wrapped his arms around Yuri, pulling the shorted close to his chest as he bucked their hips together. He kept a cyclic pace, going slowly then fast then slow again. The Japanese skater underneath was moaning his heart out, waiting for Victor's speed to increase.

It did. Victor could how close Yuri was getting by the look in his eyes—which begged him to go faster—and the tight hug Yuri was pulling him into.

He roughly bucked their hips together, Yuri let out a loud moan and Victor groaned slightly. The speed kept growing, the bed slightly rocked from the movements, their moans filled the room with heavy pants.

Yuri could feel himself getting close to his climax, which did take to much longer to reach once Victor had hit his g-spot hard. He arched his back and moaned loudly, "Victor!"

The Russian groaned as Yuri had reached his peak, tightening around Victor. He followed Yuri's climax a few minutes after, hardly thrusting himself the new tighten Yuri had give.

"Yuri..." He moaned as his climax pushed through, causing Victor to rest his head on a heavily panting Yuri. " _(3)Я люблю тебя_ , Yuri..."

Yuri smiled, to out of breath to say anything. His arms wrapped around Victor once again, the Russian doing the same. Victor kissed Yuri's lips gently before petting his hair, causing him to fall asleep easier. The heater turned on, causing the room to feel stuffy. Standing up, Victor slightly opened the window.

Bright flashes touched his eyes. Looking down, he wanted scream. The reporters that had swarmed Yuri were waiting outside, flashing their cameras repeatedly. Keeping himself from being seen, Victor quietly walked back to bed and curled around Yuri's form.

Those people could wait, he was currently having some time alone with his new lover.

—

(1) What a cute body...

(2) With all of my being, I love you.

(3) I love you, Yuri


	3. AN: Clearing something up

I want to clear something up with a certain review that was left on Chapter 1

Just know that I understand what you mean—but you have to also think about a few things.

One: this is the most obvious one, it's _anime_. When a character is made with a personally that is shy n' shit, they'll pretty much stutter overtime they speak.

Two: think of how people would act around someone they _really_ like. If you are near that person, chances are that you'll want to stay quiet and you'll most likely stutter if forced to talk(along with talking really fast). Well, that's what Yuri wants to do, but he's talking with Viktor, his couch and role model. He's pretty much forced to speak with him.

Three: Let's also not forget that Yuri feels pressure easily, and how who you feel if Yurio was glaring with something that gave off "anything that could kill you" in his mind. When someone tends to feel pressured, they'll get nervous. And when you're nervous, you tend to stutter(Or at least I do)

This doesn't go out to everyone, but understand that I also wrote this from a somewhat personal experience when having crushes—which gets weird when you prefer to stay quiet and not talk with anyone


	4. Chapter 12: Fixed ver

Yuri sighed as he stretched his arms, waiting for his name to be called to the rink to perform. Viktor watched from behind, drinking in Yuri's appearance again over and over, for the umpteenth time since he said Yuri was his student. There was more to that story. In truth, when Viktor and Yuri's eyes first met—Viktor knew someone he wanted to know better, someone to love better than anything he ever had, excluding Makkachin of course.

"V-Viktor," Yuri called, a cute smile on his face that didn't hide the nervousness in his eyes, "...I'll win."

"I believe you will, Yuri." Viktor returned the smile, but he couldn't control the pounding in his heart. This time it wasn't because of Yuri being the cute little thing he was. Yurio was glaring at them from the other side of the stadium, looking over the top pissed then he'd usual be. Maybe it was because J.J. was also competing—the young blond skater didn't seem to like the Canadian Skater very much for a reason Viktor personally didn't want to know.

Viktor knew Yuri was scared about performing, like he normally was, but with a thousand year like stare watching the Japanese skater's every move was more than enough to understand why. However, it was only causing more stress to the poor boy. He already had enough stress from wanting to win to prove he's worth of being trained by him is the heaviest weight, making everyone in Japan proud of him was next...

He had to do _something_.

"Yuri."

"What is it, Viktor?" The Japanese male turned back toward him. There was a cold sweat forming on Yuri's cheeks, Viktor could see it. The white haired Russian approached the shorter male, wrapping his arms around him.

"You can do this, Yuri. I've seen everything and I know for a fact you will win. Now, show them everything you've got, there's going to be a treat if you win...or lose, it'll be my treat." he winked, causing Yuri to slightly blush.

"I-I'll make sure to win, Viktor!" Yuri gave the best smile he could give, trying his best to cloud over his worry about messing up or losing. Knowing himself, he most likely would probably fall a few times during the whole routine...but that couldn't stop him from trying his best to impress everyone at the stadium and those who were watching. Minako and Mari were in the crowd as well, their cheers were already reaching Yuri's ears, filling him up with good amount of confidence.

Viktor patted Yuri's head, placing a light kiss on his right hand quickly before anyone saw. "Dazzle them like you do with me."

Yuri nodded his head, ignoring the compliment give to him so he wasn't even more of an enormous reck, and turned towards the ice rink. He pushed himself on to the ice, listening to the myriad of clapping hands and voices for him. Standing in the center, the cheering died down as the sound of the music rose. Yuri's arms swayed in motions as the melody filled his mind, returning himself to the many hours of practice he had before the event.

He could do it; he was going to win for Viktor's sake as a World Champion skater, for his family and friends, for his passion, and for the love of his coach.

Yuri started moving in graceful motions across the ice, the sound of his skates barely heard from the music's tune. Viktor watched, enjoying the movements his student performed and the amazement on the judges' face.

He was performing the many different moves Viktor had done in his past career, bending them all together to the music's tune, gracefully and beautifully. Viktor had never felt so proud to watch Yuri skate, this performance was going to win no matter what—even Yurio was watching in awe mixed with a glare. Viktor knew Yuri had been spending more than the normal needed hours both practicing and studying Viktor's movement from past competitions. Viktor had watched Yuri practice every jump, movement, and expression he had carried.

Finally, he stopped in the center of the rink, breathing heavily. The crowd cheered and threw countless items into the rink. Yuri bowed slightly, picked up a few items, and left the rink.

He had done it. Everything was perfect—sure there were a few times where his movements were bit off, but every jump, movement, and expression he practiced.

Sitting down next to Viktor, his heart pounded loudly in his ears. He wanted to get higher than Yurio, higher than J.J., higher than anyone could have.

"And Yuri Katsuki makes a powerful comeback with an 89.14, leaving him with a score of 290.12!" He felt Viktor's hand give his own a squeeze of happiness, he grinned brightly and hugged him tightly. "He is now in first place—"

His heart jumped at the sound of his score. Did he really score that high?!

"He has won!"

* * *

Yuri's brown eyes looked over to Viktor, who pressed their foreheads together, smiling brightly. Yuri hugged him back, not being able to contain his excitement.

"I-I did it, Viktor!" He looked up, meeting the shining blue eyes that he wished he could stare into forever. They began walking out of the locking room, the two of them smiling as brightly as the golden medal around his neck.

"I said you'd win, Yuri. Come on, I'll give you that re—"

Countless reporters stormed up towards them. How they managed to get in such an unbelievably large crowd was the first thing Yuri asked himself. It made him extremely nervous. Viktor pulled Yuri behind him, the same smile he wore whenever answering questions plastered on his face. Countless flashes of cameras in their faces.

"Yuri and I have a few things to take care of, please excuse us. We will answer everything soon. Let's go, Yuri!" Viktor pulled an unstable walking Yuri away from everything, bring him out to the streets and straight to there hotel room. Again, Yuri wondered how they were able to do such a thing from so many reporters.

Viktor, in truth, only wanted Yuri for himself after this. Even if he lost, Viktor still would've give him the gift he planned, not caring—he could no longer kept himself together. Plus Yuri's birthday was coming up and Viktor planned to confess everything he felt to Yuri anyways.

Opening the door to their hotel room, the Russian pulled the younger Japanese skater inside. Yuri stumbled in, the ankles finally giving in from the amount of pain of running through the city as if the devil was after them and fell to the floor. Viktor close the door, the sound of it locking touched Yuri's ears as his legs were lifted up by two hands. His shoes were removed carefully with his socks, his bare feet touched gently by Viktor's lips.

Yuri blushed. "V-V-Viktor! What are you doing?!"

The Russian gave a slightly painful look toward Yuri, who was swooned in a second, " _Please_...Let me love you, Yuri."

The heart beat that had only been racing a few paces faster then before skyrocketed. It felt as if any second, at anything Victor was thinking of doing, his heart would burst into a million pieces. Victor did have more experience than him—even if they were not that far apart in age—and would probably be able to do things Yuri could never dream of doing with anyone else. His so-called "idolization" was love, and not the silly fan-girl love. It was a love that made him feel as if he had been star-crossed.

This story wasn't going to end like it did in the book "Romeo and Juliet", it was going to end wonderfully—even if no one expected them as who they were.

"...Victor..."

"May I, Yuri?"

All Yuri did was nod in response. His voice box refusing to work, causing all the words he wanted to say in his throat. Victor's hands slid down gently, kissing his bare feet once again like he were a princess. Those hands moved up towards his upper body, removing his jacket and shirt before planting a kiss on his neck. Yuri's face exploded into red, feeling as if it was going to melt off.

"You're so cute, Yuri...Don't hide your faces from me, only I'm allowed to see them." Victor purred softly, nuzzling his face into the crook of Yuri's neck as his long fingers hooked on to the hem of the younger skater's pants.

Yuri moved his hands away. His face exposed to Victor like the rest of his body as his underwear was slid down gracefully.

" _ **(1)**_ _ **ты такая клевая**_ _ **...**_ " Victor whispered, his fingers pinching away at Yuri's nipples. "Perfect shape of a skater's body as well..."

"Mmhm..." Yuri tried to hold in his voice wanting to escape in moans. Why did he suddenly feel so much pleasure? Victor barely touched him and he was already feeling hot, hotter than ever before. He felt the Russian's hands guide down his body, lips kissing and teeth lightly nibbling at his skin. The lower part of his body moving on its own, his own member hardening at every touch.

Victor was fully aware of what was happening with his body, for he was already giving Yuri's cock light kisses. His nimble fingers already pinched at his ass, slowly pushing one finger in. Yuri jolted up as he felt Victor's finger, moaning loudly as the finger began to curl. The Japanese male gripped the sheets, there was a slight pain but Victor was taking that away with ease.

"V-Victor..." He moaned, his voice breaking free from it's prison. The Russian smiled lightly, obviously happy about the sounds escaping Yuri's throat. He himself had been through enough, his pants were tighter than normal and the lust in him grew greatly. Victor took Yuri's hand, kissing the golden ring on his ring finger.

"Do you trust me, Yuri?" Victor's voice came out like a purr in Yuri's ear as he nodded in response, his mind trying to find the words he learned in Russian a few days before.

" _ **(2)Со всем моим существом я люблю тебя**_." He managed to say, maybe not pronouncing the words right, but he still said it. Although he really didn't say _'I trust you'_ , the words were pure enough for Victor know he wanted the same. _'I love you'_ was a lot more powerful than saying he trusted him—or at least in Yuri's mind.

Victor's face possessed a small blush as he heard the words leave Yuri's mouth. Never did he expect Yuri to actual learn Russian and swoon him. Although he sounded rather nervous, Victor just grinned brightly, kissing the ringed hand once again. The older Russian nodded his head, removing his own clothing in the blink on an eye. Yuri's brown eyes looked away. A crimson blush blooming on his cheeks once again as his hand covered his eyes.

Yuri heard his heart beating wildly, as if it could jump out of his rib-cage and run off in a red wet sack. Every time Victor touched him it was always like that. His heart beating wildly as the passion he felt crossed through his veins.

"Are you nervous, Yuri?" Victor's sudden question made the younger male jump. His brown eyes looked up to the light crystal blue that tined Victor's. He slowly nodded his head. Although he had thought about it, he had never acted out. Yuri had always somewhat hoped that Yuko would have been his first, but when he left, that 'dream' had gone down the gutter. Although she was married with kids, pretty troublesome ones, Yuri knew she was happy. Just like he was at this moment.

Victor's lips touched his: deep, soft, and passionate. His hands let go of the sheets and tangled within the short gray locks of the Russian.

 _Soft_...his hair was so very soft.

Yuri's arms then dropped down to wrap around Victor's neck, pulling the slightly older male closer to him. Their chests touched.

" _Good_." Victor mumbled. He pushed himself in, nearly giving a groan from the sudden tightness of Yuri. The male under him let out a sound of pain as his eyes teared slightly, but were held back. Victor kissed Yuri's cheek, lowly whispering sweet things to him in order to calm him down.

He felt Yuri's body relax, the grip around his neck loosened. Although it hurt, the comfort Victor gave had made Yuri relax himself—as if they were at the rink ice skating together.

That's right...they were just skating together...

"I'm going to move a bit faster, is that alright?" Yuri nodded without thinking and nearly cried out when Victor had suddenly slammed their hips together harshly. Tears brimmed his eyes from the sudden pain, but the tender caring lips of Victor touched his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Victor kissed Yuri's cheeks over and over in caring touches, "I'm just really happy I finally have this moment with you, Yuri."

" _V-Viktor_..." Yuri smiled through tears filled eyes, the clear and salt drops ran down his cheeks, "I-I'm happy too..."

Victor wrapped his arms around Yuri, pulling the shorted close to his chest as he bucked their hips together. He kept a cyclic pace, going slowly then fast then slow again. The Japanese skater underneath was moaning his heart out, waiting for Victor's speed to increase.

It did. Victor could how close Yuri was getting by the look in his eyes—which begged him to go faster—and the tight hug Yuri was pulling him into.

He roughly bucked their hips together, Yuri let out a loud moan and Victor groaned slightly. The speed kept growing, the bed slightly rocked from the movements, their moans filled the room with heavy pants.

Yuri could feel himself getting close to his climax, which did take to much longer to reach once Victor had hit his g-spot hard. He arched his back and moaned loudly, "Victor!"

The Russian groaned as Yuri had reached his peak, tightening around Victor. He followed Yuri's climax a few minutes after, hardly thrusting himself the new tighten Yuri had give.

"Yuri..." He moaned as his climax pushed through, causing Victor to rest his head on a heavily panting Yuri. " _ **(3)Я люблю тебя**_ , Yuri..."

Yuri smiled, to out of breath to say anything. His arms wrapped around Victor once again, the Russian doing the same. Victor kissed Yuri's lips gently before petting his hair, causing him to fall asleep easier. The heater turned on, causing the room to feel stuffy. Standing up, Victor slightly opened the window.

Bright flashes touched his eyes. Looking down, he wanted scream. The reporters that had swarmed Yuri were waiting outside, flashing their cameras repeatedly. Keeping himself from being seen, Victor quietly walked back to bed and curled around Yuri's form.

Those people could wait, he was currently having some time alone with his new lover.

—

 **(1)You are so cute...**

 **(2) With all of my being, I love you.**

 **(3) I love you, Yuri**

 **How long ago did I write this? ^^;;**

 **Anyways, This is the fixed version. I fixed the first translation since it wasn't as I put. I changed it to "you are so cute" so, I hope this version is better.**


End file.
